Idole
by Shini06
Summary: [Schoolfic, Yaoi, un peu Yuri] Yami Yae arrive dans l'école où est le célébre violoniste Nagisa Kaworu. Kaworu reçoit la lettre d'un fan s'appelant Ikari Shinji. Quel est le lien entre Yae et Shinji ? ATTENTION cette fic contient des relations homose
1. Prologue

_**Idole**_

**_Auteur_**: Alexiel  
**_Genre_**: Yaoi et peut-être Yuri  
**_Source_**: Evangelion ( mais j'ai un peu copié l'histoire sur Parmis eux )  
**_Disclaimer_**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi comme d'habitude.... 

_**Prologue**_

- Je vous présente une nouvelle élève. Elle s'appelle Yami Yae. Soyez gentils avec elle.  
- Bonjour, enchantée.  
  
La nouvelle salua la classe. Des chuchotements venaient de partout dans la salle de classe.  
  
- Bien. Tu peux aller t'asseoir à côté de Ayanami Rei.  
  
Yami Yae alla donc s'installer à côté de la dénommée Ayanami Rei. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Yae. Elle sortit ses affaires et essaya de suivre le cours mais n'y parvint pas car quelque chose captait son attention, bien que rien n'y paraissait.  
  
Les cours défilèrent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Là, tous se ruèrent sur Yami Yae pour lui poser des questions sur ses origines et d'où elle venait. Juste un petit groupe d'élèves se mettait à l'écart. Ce groupe était composé de Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Kaworu Nagisa, Toji Suzuhara, Kensuke Aida et Hikari Horaki.  
  
- Alors, d'où est-ce que tu viens Yami-chan ??  
- Heum, eh bien...  
- Tu as déjà visité notre école ??  
- Euh...  
- Tu te plais bien ici ??  
- Ben...  
- Tu jours d'un instrument ??  
- Du violoncelle...  
- Tu veux bien manger avec nous ? Proposa gentiment Hikari Horaki, la déléguée de classe.  
- Euh, oui pourquoi pas...  
  
C'est ainsi que Yae Yami se retrouva sur le toit de l'immeuble de l'école, à manger son repas avec une bande de joyeux lurons pas très nets. Présents était les personnes du groupe qui n'était pas venu voir Yae.  
  
- Alors, tu viens de Kyoto ?  
- Oui. Heum, tu es bien... Tôji ?  
- Ouaip.  
- Désolée j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'y retrouver avec les prénoms.  
- C'est pas grave. Tu arriveras à les retenir avec le temps, dit enthousiasment Hikari.  
- J'espère.  
- Mais, tu as l'air d'avoir bien retenu le nom de Kaworu pourtant, dit suspicieusement Asuka.  
- Hein ? Mais euh...  
- Y t'a tapé dans l'œil, avoue, continua Asuka.  
- Mais non, mais...  
Kaworu était à l'autre bout de la terrasse en train de contempler le paysage avec Rei.  
- Et puis de toute façon, il sort avec Rei !  
- Ha ha, tu avoues donc qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil hum, fit Asuka.  
- NON ! Enfin, arrête de me taquiner comme ça.  
Asuka rit.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Kaworu ne sort PAS avec Rei, c'est sa cousine et ensuite, de toute façon, Rei sort avec MOI, dit fièrement Asuka.  
- ....., fit Yae.  
- Eh Tôji, tu crois pas que prendre des photos de Yae ça pourrait nous rapporter du fric comme avec Asuka ? Demanda Kensuke.  
- Euhhh j'sais pas, faudrait essayé.  
Yae parut déconcertée. La cloche sonna et tous retournèrent en cours.  
  
Enfin, la libération arriva. Asuka proposa à Yae de la raccompagner chez elle avec Rei, elle et Kaworu.  
- Ah mais euh, c'est que j'habite à l'internat.  
- Ah, fit Asuka. Bon eh bien à demain alors !  
- Oui. A demain, répondit Yae.  
  
Yae arriva donc à l'internat. Elle prit la clé de sa nouvelle chambre et on lui indiqua où elle était. Elle avait demandé à ne partager sa chambre avec personne, à cause d'un secret. Un secret que personne ne devait découvrir...  
  
**A SUIVRE  
  
**

Hé hé, alors ça vous a plus ? Oui, non ? Là y a le bouton review alors ça serait bien si vous laissiez un commentaire !


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Idole**_

**_Auteur_**: Alexiel  
**_Genre_**: Yaoi et peut-être Yuri  
**_Source_**: Evangelion ( mais j'ai un peu copié l'histoire sur Parmis eux )  
**_Disclaimer_**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi comme d'habitude.... 

_**Chapitre 1**_

Yae rangea ses affaires dans les divers tiroirs qu'il y avait. Elle ferma la porte à clé et enleva sa perruque. Car le elle était en fait un il. Oui, Yae Yami avait presque tout pour être une fille, mais c'était un garçon. Un garçon du nom de Shinji Ikari. Le fils de la savante Yui Ikari, travesti pour quelques raisons personnelles. Déjà, il n'y avait plus de places au dortoir des garçons, et sa mère a joué sur ses relations pour convaincre la directrice de le laisser habiter dans le dortoir des filles, où il ne restait plus qu'une chambre. Ensuite, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pour rencontrer son idole, Kaworu Nagisa, grand joueur de violon dans tout le Japon. Il voulait l'entendre et le voir de ses propres yeux jouer pour lui au moins une fois dans sa vie. Après, il repartirait sûrement dans son ancien collège. Dans sa chambre à lui, dans sa maison, les murs étaient recouverts de posters de Kaworu Nagisa, et il avait des tonnes d'articles sur lui et son parcours. Shinji décida alors d'aller prendre une douche ( pas les douches publiques mais la douche qui était attaché à sa chambre, enfin sa douche privée ! ).  
  
- Dis, Kaworu, dit Kensuke.  
- Quoi ?  
- T'en penses quoi de la nouvelle ?  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Rien, juste comme ça.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Yae alias Shiji ( désolée pas pu m'en empêcher ). Des chuchotements s'élevèrent alors que Yae prenait place à côté de Rei. Le professeur arriva, tous se levèrent, et le cours débuta.  
  
Rei était toujours en train de regarder part la fenêtre, ou alors regardait Asuka de temps en temps. Tôji et Kensuke s'envoyaient des messages par l'ordinateur comme la plupart des élèves. Yae reçut un message d'un de ses camarades de classe. Elle ne savait même pas quel était son nom. Voilà ce que disait le message:  
  
" Salut Yami-chan ! Je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas qui je suis mais je suis le gars au fond de la classe près de le fenêtre. En fait je voulais te dire que t'étais sacrément bien foutu et aussi te demander si tu serais bien d'accord pour sortir avec moi. Alors ? O/N ? "  
  
Yae tourna la tête vers le siège du gars au fond de la classe près de la fenêtre qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se retourna immédiatement et se prit la tête dans les mains. " Mais dans quelle merde je me suis fourré ? " pensa Yae, vu que c'est un garçon, cela était assez compromettant. Elle prit sa décision et répondit tout simplement: " Non ". Tout le cours durant, elle reçut plusieurs messages de la même sorte et répondit à chaque fois " Non ". L'heure du repas sonna et elle fila avec son repas sur le toit.  
Le petit groupe avec lequel elle s'était liée d'amitié la rejoignit.  
- Yo Yae !  
- Salut Tôji.  
- Tu sais, je te remercie de ta coopération, dit Kensuke.  
- ... Quelle coopération ?  
- Ben, de poser pour nous.  
- ... Quoi ?  
- Ben oui ! Tes photos se vendent comme des petits pains figurent toi ! S'exclama Tôji.  
- ...  
- NE ME DITES PAS QUE VOUS VENDEZ DES PHOTOS DE YAE ??? S'écria Hikari.  
- Mais non , mais non, essaya de répondre le plus innocemment Tôji.  
- C'était juste une blague, assura Kensuke.  
- Grrrrrrrr, grogna Hikari.  
- Salut Yae.  
Yae se retourna pour voir Kaworu.  
- Sa... Salut.  
- Hum hum, fit Asuka.  
- Glups...  
- Mangeons, dit simplement Rei.  
- Oui, tout à fait d'accord avec toi Rei ! Dit Tôji.  
- Quel goinfre celui-là, dit Hikari.  
Ils commencèrent donc leur repas.  
- Ah, mais tu joues du violoncelle Yae, non ? Demanda Asuka.  
- Oui.  
- Moi, Rei et Kaworu, on joue du violon. On devrait faire un quatuor peut-être ?  
- Oui, ce serait géniale, répondit enthousiasmant Kaworu.  
- Pourquoi pas, dit Rei.  
- Sinon, ça se passe bien à l'internat ? Demanda Tôji.  
- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons Suzuhara !!! Gronda Hikari.  
- Ok ok...  
Ils finirent leurs repas et retournèrent donc en cours. A la fin des cours, Asuka proposa de faire une petite fête en l'honneur de l'arrivée de Yae ce week-end chez Kaworu.  
- Pourquoi chez moi ?  
- Parce que ta baraque c'est la plus grande, répondit Asuka.  
- Pas juste...  
- Bon, eh bien rendez-vous demain à 19h chez Kaworu ok Yae ?  
- Euh, oui mais...  
- Mais ?  
- Je ne sais pas où habite Nagisa...  
- Ah... Eh bien il viendra te chercher à 18h30 devant le portail de l'école d'accord ?  
- Hé ! Pourquoi moi encore ?  
- Je sais pas.  
- Heum, d'accord. Merci beaucoup tous.  
Donc tous rentrèrent dans leurs maisons respectives.  
  
**A SUIVRE  
**

Bon, c'est des chapitres assez courts mais je n'aime pas écrire des chapitres trop longs… Et je ne peux pas augmenter la longueur des chapitres j'ai déjà tout tapé donc je vais tout posté aujourd'hui sauf le dernier chapitre qui doit recevoir quelques modifications… Review !


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Idole**_

**_Auteur_**: Alexiel  
**_Disclaimer_**: Ils ne sont pas à moi. C'est dommage... Sinon maintenant pour Yae, enfin Shinji, je vais toujours dire il car ça m'embrouille après. Et je vais presque plus dire Yae sauf pendant les dialogues, donc ce sera Shinji maintenant. 

_**Chapitre 2**_

Shinji ( enfin Yae ) était dans sa chambre en train de choisir une tenue pour la fête de ce soir. Il avait passé la journée à faire les devoirs pour être tranquille ensuite. Il opta pour une tenue assez simple, un pantalon noir large et un T-shirt. Puis il se souvint qu'il était censé être dans la peau d'une fille et choisis une tenue plus féminine. Une jupe longue noire avec un haut à manche longue bleu marine. Il prit également une veste. Il mit correctement sa perruque, tâchant à prendre bien soin qu'elle ne tombe en aucun cas et sortit.  
  
Il lui restait encore 10 minutes mais quand il arriva devant l'entrée du lycée, Kaworu était déjà là à l'attendre. Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre.  
- Bonjour Nagisa.  
- Bonjour Yae. Enfin bonsoir. Tu peux m'appeler Kaworu tu sais ?  
- Ah eh bien, d'accord Kaworu. Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?  
- Non, je venais d'arriver. Bon allons-y, il faut prendre le métro, ma maison est un peu loin.  
- Ok.  
  
A 18h50, nos deux compères, un travesti et l'autre albinos, arrivèrent devant la maison de Kaworu. Bref, une villa de trois étages. Shinji fut époustouflé devant la maison et resta sur place pendant dix bonnes minutes à contempler la maison.  
- Tu viens ?  
- Ah ! Oui j'arrive.  
Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la maison, qui était totalement vide. Personne n'était encore arrivé.  
- Mes parents sont partis en voyage d'affaires, ils ne rentreront que lundi. Donc la maison est vide. Je crois que c'est un peu pour ça qu'Asuka a voulu faire cette fête chez moi.  
- ...  
Il retirèrent leurs chaussures et allèrent dans la cuisine.  
- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
- De l'eau s'il te plaît.  
- D'accord.  
La porte sonna et Kaworu alla ouvrir. Asuka et Rei entrèrent, suivi de Kensuke.  
- Salut Yae ! Dit Asuka.  
- Bonsoir vous tous.  
- Bonsoir...  
- 'soir Yae.  
- Bien, il nous manque encore deux personnes. Toji et Hikari. Ralala mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ??  
- Ne t'énerve pas Asuka. Il n'est pas encore l'heure...  
- Comment peux-tu toujours être aussi calme Rei ? Demanda Asuka.  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- Remarque, c'est un truc que j'aime chez toi.  
- Merci...  
- Hum hum ! Fit Kaworu.  
La sonnerie retentit encore une fois. Et cette fois-ci c'était Hikari et Tôji. La fête pouvait commencer à présent ! Tout le monde se regroupa autour de la table du salon. Asuka et Rei emmenaient les boissons, les biscuits, les gâteaux et les bonbons à table. Elles faisaient des va-et-vients de la cuisiner au salon. Quand tout fut transporté, elles s'assirent avec les autres.  
- Eh bien je souhaite porter un toast pour Yae qui vient d'arriver dans notre école.  
Tous levèrent leurs verres.  
- Ah Yae, Bienvenue ! Dit Hikari.  
- Bienvenue !!! Dirent-ils tous en cœur.  
- Merci.  
- Bon, commençons alors !  
  
Tous commencèrent donc à manger toutes les bonnes choses qu'il y avait là ( ahhhh g faimmmmm TT ). Quand ils finirent par être pleins, ils décidèrent de jouer à un jeu.  
  
- Pourquoi pas un strip poker ? Proposa Tôji.  
- SU-ZU-HA-RA !!!!!!!!!!!!! Gronda Hikari.  
- J'ai rien dit !  
- Moi je suis d'accord pour un strip poker, dit Kaworu.  
- Oui moi aussi, dit Asuka.  
- Pareil qu'Asuka...  
- Idem, dit Kensuke.  
- Yae ? Demanda Hikari.  
Shinji était devenu aussi pâle que de la neige. Il battait même Kaworu et Rei en blancheur.  
- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Kaworu.  
- Si si mais...  
- Mais ?  
- Excusez-moi. Où sont les toilettes ?  
- Première porte à gauche.  
- Merci.  
Shinji se leva et alla aux toilettes. Il ferma la porte à clé. " Je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la merde !! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?? Si je perds, ils vont découvrir la supercherie. Kami-sama, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ??? "  
  
- Je crois que Yae ne se sent pas très bien, dit Kensuke.  
- On avait pas remarqué baka ! Dit Asuka.  
- Peut-être qu'elle est très pudique ? Dit Rei.  
- Sûrement. Bon ben, trouvons autre chose alors.  
- Un jeu de carte peut-être ?  
- Excellente idée Rei.  
  
Shinji revint, un peu moins blanc mais l'air stressé. Il se rassit entre Hikari et Kensuke.  
  
- Bon en fin de compte on va jouer à un simple jeu de carte, annonça Kaworu.  
Shinji parut soulagé et sourit.  
- Ok !  
  
La soirée continua ainsi et tous s'endormirent devant la télévision. Rei et Asuka dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Shinji entre Kaworu et Kensuke, et Tôji et Hikari collés l'un à l'autre. Le matin arriva, et Shinji se réveilla le premier. Il devint rouge comme une tomate en se rendant compte de la position qu'il avait. Kaworu, l'ayant pris pour un coussin, le tenait par la taille. Shinji se dégagea lentement pour ne pas le réveiller et alla aux toilettes. Il remit bien sa perruque et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage.  
  
Il décida d'aller se visiter un peu la maison de Kaworu et tomba sur une pièce remplie d'instruments de musique. Shinji prit un violoncelle qui était posé contre un mur, et s'assit sur une chaise. Il parcouru l'instrument de ses longs et fins doigts avant de prendre l'archer et d'entama un morceau. Se laissant emporter par la musique, il ferma les yeux et joua de tout son cœur. L'instrument faisait un son magnifique. Shinji crut entendre un autre instrument l'accompagner mais pensa que ce n'était que son imagination. Approchant de la dernière note du morceau, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Kaworu qui jouait du violon en duo avec lui. Shinji en lâcha son archer alors que Kaworu continua et joua la dernière note, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.  
  
**A SUIVRE**

Je me demande ce qui ce serait passé si ils avaient vraiment joué au strip-poker. Peut-être que Shinji aurait tout simplement refusé, ne ? Enfin bon j'aimerais bien entendre Kaworu et Shinji jouer en duo ! Ca doit être super . Alors comme d'hab' le petit bouton de review juste en dessous, vers la gauche !


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Idole**_

**_Auteur_**: Alexiel  
**_Disclaimer_**: Ils ne sont pas à moi. 

_**Chapitre 3**_

Kaworu eut un rire bien propre à lui. Un rire doux et charmeur. Il sourit à Shinji et rangea son violon dans son étui.  
- La musique apaise le cœur et l'esprit.  
- Ah... euh oui.  
- Tu joues magnifiquement bien. J'aimerais encore jouer avec toi une prochaine fois.  
- Euh, oui. D'accord.  
- Bon je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.  
Kaworu se leva et fit tomber quelque chose de sa poche. Shinji le regarda sortir et rangea le violoncelle.  
- Hum, mais... cette enveloppe ?  
Il prit l'enveloppe et reconnut son écriture:  
"Pour Mister Nagisa Kaworu "  
C'était la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Kaworu, où il le complimentait sur ses talents. Il y avait une autre lettre avec la sienne dans l'enveloppe. Il la lu.  
" Cher Mister Ikari,  
  
Je suis vraiment flatté et touché que vous appréciez tant mes prestations. J'ai été extrêmement heureux après avoir lu votre lettre. Il est rare, vous savez, de trouver des jeunes gens de mon âge qui apprécient ce genre de musique. Ceci est vraiment dommage que vous habitiez Kyoto. Si un jour vous passez à Tokyo-3, passez me rendre une petite visite. J'en serai ravi. Je ne peux aller à Kyoto dû à mon emploi du temps et à quelques concerts, mais je devrai bientôt en donner un à Kyoto. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous voir sauf si l'on ne se serait pas vu avant. Merci pour votre lettre.  
  
Au revoir  
  
Kaworu Nagisa "  
  
Shinji sourit comme jamais auparavant. Il remit tout dans l'enveloppe et descendit dans la cuisiner.  
- Hum, Kaworu ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu as fait tomber ça tout à l'heure.  
Shinji tendit l'enveloppe à Kaworu qui la prit.  
- Merci beaucoup. Si j'avais perdu ça, je m'en serais voulu immensément.  
- Huh ? Cette enveloppe est-elle si importante ? Demanda Asuka qui venait de se réveiller.  
- Bonjour Asuka !  
- B'jour Yae.  
- Bonjours. Tu as bien dormi ?  
- Ne change pas de sujet Kaworu...  
Asuka prit l'enveloppe des mains de Kaworu et lu les deux lettres. Kaworu resta calme et continua de préparer le petit déjeuner.  
- Je vais t'aider, dit Shinji.  
- Merci Yae.  
- Pff ! Ce n'est qu'une lettre d'un fan ! Je m'attendais à un autre truc.  
- Quel truc ? Demanda Rei de sa voix sans émotion.  
Asuka sursauta et se retourna.  
- Rei ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille !  
- Pardon... quel truc ?  
- Eh bien, je sais pas moi ! Du genre une lettre de sa petite amie qu'il aurait rencontré après un concert avec qui il aurait bu un verre. Remarque ce " Mister Ikari " a donné son numéro de téléphone. Hum hum. Kaworu serait-il gay ?  
- ..., dit Kaworu.  
- Je vois..., dit Rei.  
Shinji ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement.  
- Ca ne va pas, Yae ? Demanda Asuka.  
- Si si ! Ca va... ça va très bien...  
- Kaworu !!! Gronda Asuka.  
- Oui ?  
- Dis-moi ce que t'as fais !!!  
- Mais je n'ai rien fais ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
Asuka lança un regard noir à Kaworu qui souriait de son sourire éternel. Il eut soudain une illumination.  
- Ah ! Tu veux parler du petit déjeuner ! Eh bien, des tartines grillées avec du jus d'orange et du...  
- JE NE PARLAIS PAS DE CA BAKA !!!  
Kaworu fut interloqué.  
- Mais de quoi parles-tu donc alors ?  
- Laisse tomber...  
- Ok ok.  
  
Les dormeurs qui étaient encore en train de dormir se réveillèrent en sursaut quand ils entendirent Asuka hurlait. Il vinrent s'asseoir à table pour manger le petit déjeuner de Kaworu. Tous passèrent une bonne journée et rentrèrent chez eux.  
  
Quand Shinji arriva à l'internat, il verrouilla la porte et s'allongea sur son lit. Il se changea et mit des vêtements plus masculins ( ben oui il doit pas être très à l'aise dans des vêtements de fille ! ). Il se mit à écouter son SDAT quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha, mais parla avec sa voix de garçon. Personne n'avait le numéro de téléphone de Yae ( bref de Shinji en Yae, ceux qui ont son numéro sont ceux qui le connaissent en temps que Shinji Ikari, pas Yae Yami ).  
- Allô ?  
- Bonsoir. Est-ce que vous êtes bien Mister Ikari Shinji ?  
- Oui. Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Nagisa Kaworu.  
  
**A SUIVRE**

Ummm, téléphone avec Kaworu. J'aimerais bien parler au téléphone avec Kaworu moi aussi ! TT C'est pas juste ! Mais bon passons ! Là, le bouton review, il est toujours là, il vous appelle, allez, cliquez dessus. Il sait que vous voulez lui cliquer dessus, alors vous gênez pas, il en sera ravi !


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Idole**_

**_Auteur_**: Alexiel  
**_Disclaimer_**: Ils sont pas à moi. 

_**Chapitre 4**_

- Excusez-moi, je crois que j'ai mal entendu. Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Nagisa Kaworu.  
Shinji ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement.  
- Allô ? Vous êtes toujours là ?  
Shinji referma sa bouche et ravala sa salive.  
- Oui oui !  
- Vous allez bien ?  
- Oui et vous ?  
- Bien, merci. J'ai envoyé une lettre chez vous aujourd'hui. Je pense que vous la recevrez dans 3 ou 4 jours.  
- Ah... euh.  
- Est-ce que je vous dérange ? Vous êtes peut-être occupé.  
- N... Non ! Non, pas du tout. C'est... c'est juste que je suis étonné que vous m'appeliez.  
- Je vois. Est-ce que vous êtes libre le week-end prochain ? Si oui, pouvez-vous venir à Tokyo-3. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me déplacer jusqu'à Kyoto.  
- Euh, oui. Mais je ne connais pas très bien Tokyo-3. J'y suis allé très peu de fois.  
- Ah ? Eh bien je viendrais vous chercher à la gare dans ce cas là.  
- Heum, d'accord.  
- 13h30, ça vous va ?  
- Oui.  
- Samedi ou dimanche ?  
Je préférerais dimanche si cela ne vous dérange pas.  
- Ok. A samedi alors. Ja !  
- A... A samedi.  
Shinji raccrocha. Il allait voir Kaworu en Shinji. Mais à quoi servait-il de venir dans cette école en fille surtout ? Cela ne lui servait plus à rien. Il demanderait dimanche à Kaworu s'il pouvait lui jouer un morceau et ensuite partirait sûrement de cette école. Allait-il rester ici ou quitter ses nouveaux amis ?  
  
- Bon, comme vous le savez, il va y avoir une réunion sur l'orientation des élèves et vos parents sont priés de bien vouloir venir. Ce sera vendredi de 15h à 17h. N'oubliez pas !  
La sonnerie retentit. Les élèves sortirent, sauf Kaworu et Shinji qui devaient nettoyer la classe. Le professeur partit également après avoir rangé ses affaires.  
- Bon, au travail ! Dit Kaworu.  
Shinji passa le balais tandis que Kaworu allait chercher deux serpillières et des seaux d'eau. Kaworu s'occupa ensuite d'une partie de la salle et Shinji de l'autre.  
- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un grand violoniste, dit Shinji.  
- Grand, il ne faut pas exagérer.  
- Pourtant tu as des fans non ?  
- Oui, mais très peu.  
- Que fais-tu ce week-end ? Demanda Shinji innocemment, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.  
- J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un dimanche.  
- Ta petite amie ?  
- N... Non !  
- Qui ?  
- Un fan, enfin bon. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé alors bon. Ah, au fait Yae.  
- Oui ?  
- As-tu un téléphone portable ?  
- ... Non.  
- Ah. Dommage. Tes parents vont venir vendredi ?  
- Ma mère je pense.  
- Ok.  
Ils continuèrent à finir de nettoyer en silence et partirent, chacun suivant son propre chemin.  
  
Vendredi arriva très vite. Shinji redouta ce moment, ayant peur que sa mère l'appelle Shinji par mégarde. Son père ne viendrait pas. Il était en France pour une affaire. Quinze heures approchaient et certains parents étaient déjà là. Shinji était en train de s'amuser à regarder les ressemblances entre les enfants et leurs parents quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appelait.  
- Yae !!!  
Shinji eut des sueurs froides quand il tourna le regard pour voir qui l'appelait. A côté de sa mère se trouvait... se trouvait... LUI !  
  
**A SUIVRE**

Lui ? Qui ça lui ? C'est qui lui ? On le saura dans le prochain chapitre ! Enfin peut-être que quelqu'un le sait ? Qui a devin ? Review please !


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Idole**_

**_Auteur_**: Alexiel  
**_Disclaimer_**: Ils ne sont pas à moi et c'est chiant de le répéter à chaque fois. 

_**Chapitre 5**_

- Mais pourquoi tu dis Yae ? C'est pas la réunion de Shinji aujourd'hui ?  
Kaworu, qui était près de la porte, tilta ( ça existe pas je sais ), au nom de Shinji.  
" Bah ça doit être qu'une coïncidence... " pensa-t-il.  
- Ah ! J'ai oublié de te dire que... commença Yui.  
- M'man ! Dit Yae.  
- Ah ! Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Cet uniforme te va à merveille !  
Shinji entraîna sa mère et son père dehors.  
- Tu m'avais dit que papa ne pouvait pas venir !  
- Papa ? Oo fit Gendo.  
- Ben, il a pu et donc voilà.  
- Mais tu lui as expliqué au moins ?!  
- Expliquer ? Dit Gendo.  
- Non, j'ai oublié. Pardon Yae.  
Yui expliqua rapidement les grandes lignes de toute cette histoire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle expliquait, les yeux de Gendo s'agrandissaient.  
- MON FILS EST GAY ???  
Yui mit sa main sur la bouche de Gendo et le regarda d'un air sévère. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la classe, curieux de savoir quel avait été ce cri. C'était Kaworu. Yui toussa et Kaworu la regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
- J'ai cru entendre un cri, dit-il simplement.  
- Ahem, ce n'est rien, assura Yui.  
Kaworu regarda Shinji, puis il retourna en classe.  
- C'est 'lui' ? Nagisa Kaworu ???  
- Oui, dit Yui. Ah, Yae ! J'ai une lettre pour toi !  
Yui tendit une enveloppe à Shinji qui la prit. C'était la lettre de Kaworu. Il ne l'ouvrit pas.  
- Merci. Je l'ouvrirai après. Retournons en classe et ne faîtes pas de scandales, surtout toi papa.  
Ils retournèrent en classe, Shinji cachant discrètement l'enveloppe dans une de ses poches. Il la rangea ensuite dans son cartable. Le professeur arriva et la réunion commença.  
  
Les parents de Shinji étaient repartis. Ils lui avaient donné de l'argent bien qu'ils lui en envoient tous les mois. Shinji s'allongea sur son lit et prit la lettre. Il l'ouvrit et la lu, bien qu'il en connaissait déjà le contenu.  
  
Ensuite, il rangea la lettre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Dimanche arrivait. Il décida de faire ses devoirs pour se changer les idées.  
  
Kaworu repensait à cette journée dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Il se demandait si cela pouvait être possible que Shinji et Yae soient la même personne. Ils étaient tous les deux de Kyoto, non ? Ou cela n'était-ce qu'une grande coïncidence. Ou peut-être étaient-ils de la même famille ? Bah, en quoi cela le tourmentait tant ? Dimanche, il verrait bien.  
  
Sinon, il y avait un triangle amoureux qui s'était formé entre Toji, Kensuke et Hikari. Kensuke et Hikari semblent être tous les deux amoureux de Toji. Mais lui, qui sait ce qu'il veut ?  
  
Il était le seul à n'avoir personne. Asuka était avec Rei. Cela est assez étonnant vu leurs caractères. M'enfin, " les contraires s'attirent " dit-on. Mais on dit aussi, " ceux qui se ressemblent, s'assemblent ". Cela veut donc dire que l'on peut être avec n'importe qui ?  
  
Dimanche était là bien plus vite que Shinji et Kaworu n'espéraient. Shinji avait revêtu une simple chemise noire avec un pantalon court. Il portait une besace grise. A l'entrée de la gare de Tokyo-3, il attendait avec appréhension et peur l'arrivée de Kaworu. Il vit enfin une forme svelte se dessinait au loin. La forme se rapprocha et se distingua, c'était Kaworu. Lui avait mit une chemise noire avec un dragon argenté sur le dos et un pantalon noir.  
  
Kaworu s'approchait de l'endroit où Shinji était. Mais il y avait plusieurs personnes ici présentes, et Kaworu n'ayant jamais vu le visage de Shinji, il ne savait pas trop qui il était. Shinji observa Kaworu qui avait décidé d'attendre sur un banc. Il prit enfin la décision de s'avancer vers lui.  
  
Kaworu releva la tête quand il sentit quelqu'un près de lui et ouvrit de grands yeux.  
- Yae ?? Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ???  
  
**A SUIVRE**

Hé hé, rendez-vous… Yae et Shinji… Kaworu va-t-il percer le secret à jour ? Review !


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Idole**_

**_Auteur_**: Alexiel  
**_Disclaimer_**: Ne sont pas à moi. 

_**Chapitre 6**_

- Euh...  
  
Kaworu se leva et fixa Shinji.  
  
- Yae ?  
- N.. Non.  
- Huh ?  
- Vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas Yae.  
- Hein ?? Mais qui t'es alors ??  
- Heum, Ikari Shinji.  
Kaworu resta interdit pendant quelques minutes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma donc, pensant qu'il devait avoir l'air stupide.  
- Hm... Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mister Nagisa...  
Shinji était embarrassé. Kaworu était embarrassé. Un silence qui dura une éternité se plaça.  
- Enchanté de même. Mais appelez-moi Kaworu, Mister Ikari.  
- Seulement si vous m'appelez Shinji, Kaworu.  
- Ok. Bon, on pourrait se tutoyer je pense non ?  
- Oui...  
- Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je t'avais confondu avec une amie de ma classe. C'est que, tu lui ressembles tellement. Si tu avais des cheveux longs, ce serait exactement toi.  
- Hm... Un nouveau silence se plaça.  
  
- Ca te dit d'aller boire quelque chose ? Demanda Kaworu.  
- Pourquoi pas.  
Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à un bar et y entrèrent. Ils s'installèrent en silence et commandèrent deux cocas.  
Shinji devenait de plus en plus nerveux et n'arrêtait pas de serrer son poing sous la table. Kaworu regardait dehors, comme Rei en cours. Shinji jeta des coups d'œils furtifs à Kaworu. Kaworu se tourna enfin et fixa intensément Shinji. Shinji ne put empêcher ses joues de s'embrases et coupa rapidement le contact de leurs yeux.  
  
Leurs cocas arrivèrent et ils les burent en silence. Shinji essaya de trouver quelque chose a dire mais en vain.  
- Alors, quel âge as-tu ?  
Shinji releva la tête à la soudaine question.  
- Euh, 14. Bientôt 15.  
- Même ta façon de parler me rappelle cette fille.  
Shinji ravala sa salive. Le stress commença à monter en lui.  
- Et... Euh. Tu l'aimes cette fille ?  
- ... Non, pas vraiment. C'est une bonne amie c'est tout.  
Le silence revint encore une fois. Plus pesant encore cette fois-ci. Shinji serra son poing le plus fort possible. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair et il commença à saigner. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Kaworu regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Maintenant qu'il était en face de Kaworu, Shinji perdait ses mots. Quand il était en Yae, c'était plus simple. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Il se mordit la lèvre et la fit saigner également. Il sentit le sang dans sa bouche et prit un papier pour se l'essuyer. Kaworu le regarda.  
- Ca va pas ?  
- Si si...  
  
A nouveau le silence. Shinji commença à haïr ce silence. C'était comme si Kaworu se fichait de lui, qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était là. Et bizarrement, cela faisait mal à Shinji. Pas physiquement, mais dans son cœur. Ca lui faisait mal à en mourir. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il avait l'impression d'être rejeté. Est-ce qu'il ressentait plus que de l'admiration pour Kaworu ? L'aimait-il ? Shinji se dit que tout cela était faux, sonnait faux. Qu'un garçon en aime un autre était totalement illogique ? Alors, il craqua... Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues en silence encore... Il prit encore un mouchoir, mais ne fit pas attention à laquelle. Et ce fut la main ensanglantée qui le prit. Kaworu, qui tournait la tête à ce moment-là, vit Shinji en pleurs et sa main ensanglantée qui prenait un mouchoir. Shinji eut honte, honte que Kaworu le voit dans cet état pitoyable. Il se leva rapidement et murmura un " Désolé de t'avoir fait perdre du temps " pratiquement inaudible, mais que Kaworu entendit tout de même. Shinji s'enfuit ensuite du bar en courant et en pleurant. Kaworu se leva pour le rattraper mais ne le voyait plus quand il sortit du bar. Il retourna dans le bar pour payer l'addition et remarqua que Shinji avait laissé son sac. Il le prit avec lui et sortit du bar.  
  
Shinji courait toujours. Encore et encore... Sans s'arrêter. Il arriva à un lac et là, il s'arrêta dans sa course. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il tomba à genoux dans l'eau du lac, ses mains appuyé sur le sol, trempé dans l'eau jusqu'à ses bras. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes... Le temps passa. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Shinji s'assit dans l'eau fraîche. Il ferma les yeux et regretta de s'être enfui. Il fuyait tout le temps. Pourquoi ne regardait-il pas la vérité en face ? Bien sûr, il aimait Kaworu. Depuis quand ? Peut-être quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois. Des larmes salées coulèrent le long de ses joues, traçant un sillon mouillé. La nuit tomba. Shinji était toujours assis dans l'eau, les yeux fermés. Il baissa la tête en arrière.  
  
Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, il vit Kaworu qui le regardait intensément.  
  
**A SUIVRE**

Um, ce chapitre était vraiment vraiment vraiment NUL ! Il n'y à rien à dire c'était de la daube complète… Enfin bon comment va se passer la discussion entre Shinji et Kaworu ? Review pour me dire que vous avez pas aimé, ou peut-être vous avez aimé je sais pas…


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Idole**_

**_Auteur_** : Alexiel  
**_Disclaimer_** : Ils ne sont pas à moi.  
Bon allez courage encore ce chapitre et deux autres et ce sera fini ! 

_**Chapitre 7**_

Si Shinji avait trouvé un trou où il aurait pu s'y cacher, il aura littéralement sauté dedans. C'était la pire des humiliations pour lui. Assis dans l'eau, pleurant à chaudes larmes, devant Kaworu. Il se sentait pitoyable. Kaworu lui tendit une main bienveillante. Shinji hésita à la prendre, mais l'empoigna tout de même. Kaworu l'aida à se relever.  
  
- Je suis désolé Shinji. Je suis préoccupé par quelque chose en ce moment alors je fais pas très attention à ce qu'il passe. Pardonne-moi. Pardon de t'avoir fais pleuré.  
  
Kaworu essuya du bout des doigts les larmes de Shinji. Il avait un regard rempli de tristesse. Shinji pouvait voir la peau nacrée de Kaworu sous les rayons de la lune. Rouge sur blanc. Blanc sur rouge. Du sang sur la neige. Des fraises à la chantilly. Comparaisons totalement stupides...  
  
Il compara alors les cheveux de Kaworu à de fins fils d'argent soyeux, qui devait certainement être doux au toucher. Shinji contemplait Kaworu quand celui-ci lui rendit son sac. Shinji vit alors que Kaworu avait son violon avec lui. Sans même avoir dit un mot, Kaworu lui proposa de lui jouer quelque chose pour se racheter. Shinji hocha la tête et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur des rochers.  
  
- Est-ce que " Ode to Joy " te convient ?  
  
Shinji acquiesça et Kaworu empoigna son violon. Il l'accorda et se mit à jouer. Il joua comme personne ne le pouvait, rendant la musique vivante. C'était absolument magnifique de voir Kaworu jouait ainsi. Kaworu ne pouvait pas être humain. Avoir une telle beauté. Sous cette pleine lune, on aurait dit un Ange. Un Ange tombé du ciel. Et Shinji remercia le ciel car ainsi il pu le rencontrer.  
  
Il se laissa envoûter par la douce musique. Il pouvait ressentir toutes les émotions que voulait transmettre la mélodie. Comment un être humain sur Terre pouvait-il jouer ainsi ? Shinji ri intérieurement. Normal, pensa-t-il, Kaworu était un Ange. Et cet Ange se trouvait juste à côté de lui, en train de lui jouer un morceau. Et ce morceau était su doux à ses oreilles. Si doux et charmant, comme le sourire de Kaworu. Et Shinji sourit en se remémorant ce sourire. Il ferma les yeux.  
  
La mélodie était si belle, si raffinée. Shinji aurait voulu l'entendre encore et encore. Mais les dernières notes approchaient, et Shinji ne fit que profiter plus de ces dernières notes. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Kaworu rangeait son violon. Il voulait lui demander de jouer encore autre chose, mais ne le demanda pas.  
  
- Tu détiens un magnifique sourire. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour le revoir.  
  
" Tu n'as qu'à me jouer encore un air " voulait dire Shinji, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche.  
  
Shinji se noya dans le regard de Kaworu. Des yeux rouges, rouges comme du sang. Les yeux de Kaworu étaient vraiment quelque chose à voir. Rouge, une couleur si anormale pour des yeux. Les mêmes yeux que Rei Ayanami. Mais, Rei était assez froide, tout le contraire de ce qu'était Kaworu.  
  
- Tes yeux me rappellent l'eau, l'eau si claire et pure, comme ton esprit.  
  
Shinji rougit au compliment. Kaworu toucha la joue de Shinji. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il faisait seulement ce que son cœur lui ordonnait de faire, et il ne s'y opposa pas. Alors le contact de leurs lèvres se fit. Humide et brûlant à la fois. Chaste et timide. Les yeux de Shinji s'agrandirent et il coupa le contact sous la surprise. Kaworu recula, de la peine pouvant se lire dans ses yeux.  
  
- Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû. Nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer...  
  
Shinji avaient les joues brûlantes et il regarda autre part.  
  
- Ce n'est rien.  
  
Quel idiot avait-il pu être ! Il n'était qu'un idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot. Pourquoi l'avoir repoussé s'il en avait également envie ? Kaworu regarda sa montre. 23h30.  
  
- Il est un peu tard pour prendre le dernier train pour Kyoto...  
  
Shinji regarda alors sa montre et fut surpris que le temps soit passé si vite.  
  
- Tes parents vont certainement être inquiets. Excuse-moi, tout est de ma faute.  
- Non, ça va.  
  
De toute façon, les parents de Shinji n'avaient pas eu vent de cette histoire, et Shinji allait à l'internat de l'école de Kaworu. Tout cela n'était pas très grave.  
  
- Où vas-tu dormir ?  
  
" A l'internat " faillit répondre Shinji.  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Je peux t'héberger si tu veux.  
- Non.  
- Où vas-tu dormir dans ce cas ?  
- J'ai une tante qui habite ici.  
- Je vais t'accompagner alors.  
- Non merci.  
- Tu as dit que tu ne connaissais pas bien la ville.  
  
Shinji stoppa net. Puis il se reprit.  
  
- C'est vrai... Je ne connais même pas l'adresse...  
- Alors viens chez moi.  
  
Shinji réfléchit. Comment allait-il faire le lendemain pour aller en cours ? Il n'avait pas emporté son uniforme. C'était trop risqué. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser.  
  
- D'accord...  
  
Shinji fit semblant d'appeler ses parents pendant que Kaworu rangeait son violon. Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à chez Kaworu.  
  
- Jolie maison, complimenta Shinji.  
- Merci.  
  
Ils entrèrent et enlevèrent leurs chaussures. Kaworu montra la chambre de Shinji qui était à l'étage, alors que la sienne se trouvait en dessous. Il lui prêta un pyjama pour la nuit.  
  
- Demain, je dois aller en cours à 7h40. Il faudra que tu partes avec moi, car tu n'as pas les clés pour refermer la porte..  
- Pas de problèmes...  
  
S'ensuivit un silence gêné.  
  
- Je vais aux toilettes, dit Shinji.  
  
Il s'éloigna en direction des toilettes alors que Kaworu était intrigué. Avait-il donné un plan de sa maison à un certain magazine pour que Shinji s'y retrouve si bien ? Shinji revint quelques secondes plus tard, honteux.  
  
- Je ne sais pas où se trouvent les toilettes, mentit-il.  
  
Kaworu ria et lui indiqua où elles étaient. Il emmena ensuite Shinji dans le salon où il lui fit un bandage pour sa main.  
  
- Tes parents ne sont pas là ?  
- Voyage d'affaire... Bon, il est peut-être temps d'aller se coucher.  
- Oui...  
- Bonne nuit Shinji.  
- Bonne nuit...  
  
**A SUIVRE**

Rien à dire ! Review si vous voulez !


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Idole**_

**_Auteur_** : Alexiel  
**_Disclaimer_** : Tous ces personnages ne sont pas à moi et ils reviennent de droit à leur créateur... Quel dommage... Oubliez pas... Yae c'est Shinji... 

_**Chapitre 8**_

Le matin arriva. Kaworu et Shinji se levèrent, prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble, s'habillèrent ( pas ensemble ) et partirent de chez Kaworu.  
  
- Hm, ben. Salut.  
- Wé... Bye.  
  
Shinji partit en direction de la gare. Dès qu'il tourna à un angle de la rue, il se mit à courir en direction de l'internat.  
  
- Yae n'est pas encore arrivé ? demanda Asuka.  
- Vraisemblablement non, dit Rei.  
  
Kaworu était plongé dans ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Yae toute essouflée.  
  
- Salut Yae ! T'arrives juste à temps pour le cours ! dit Toji.  
- Ha.. ha..., Yae reprit son souffle. Salut...  
  
Yae s'effondra sur sa chaise.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? demanda Hikari.  
- Euh... J'ai pas entendu le réveil.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu t'ai fais à la main ? demanda Kensuke.  
  
Shinji fut embarrassé.  
  
- Hm, je me suis coupée.  
- Avec quoi ?  
- Euh, un bout de métal. Je suis vraiment gourde.  
  
Kaworu ne dit rien. Il fixait Yae d'un air étrange. Le professeur arriva et le cours commença...  
  
N'était-ce pas la même bandage qu'il avait fait à Shinji la veille ? Les parents, le bandage, les cheveux... Tout était clair à présent dans l'esprit de Kaworu. Kaworu envoya un message sur l'ordinateur portable de Shinji.  
  
" Pourrais-je te parler à la fin des cours ? "  
  
La réponse mit quelques minutes à venir.  
  
" Si tu veux mais je dois partir plus tôt aujourd'hui pour aller faire quelque chose. "  
" Je te retrouve à l'internat alors ? "  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent également avant l'arrivée de la réponse.  
  
" Ok ".  
  
Shinji partit une heure en avance. Sa décision était prise. Elle était irrévocable. Il avait appelé ses parents pour tout régler, samedi dernier. Shinji arriva devant le bureau du directeur. Il frappa à la porte et entra.  
  
Kaworu arriva devant la porte de Yae. Il hésita une seconde, rassembla son courage et frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il frappa une nouvelle fois. Toujours rien. Il ouvrit alors la porte lentement. Il ne vit personne et entra. Une valise ouverte était posée sur le lit. Yae partait ? Quelque chose attira l'attention de Kaworu. Sur la table de chevet était posé la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à Shinji. Bien sûr... C'était évident. Ses parents avaient du lui la donner lors de la réunion...  
  
Kaworu entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et trouva Shinji dans un simple jean. Shinji fixa Kaworu. Kaworu fixa Shinji. Shinji était étonné. Kaworu ne l'était pas. Shinji se demanda comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour oublier de fermer la porte. Kaworu avait toujours la lettre dans sa main. Shinji balbutia quelques mots mais abandonna à la fin. Il détourna le regard et prit un T-shirt. Il l'enfila et finit ses valises.  
  
- C'est toi Yae n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Shinji ne répondit pas. C'était plus une évidence qu'une question. Kaworu savait. Cela ne servait à rien de nier les faits.  
  
- Tu pars ?  
  
Shinji ne répondit pas. Cela ce voyait non ? Une valise, des placards et tiroirs vides.  
  
- Tu me... fuis ?  
  
Là, c'était une question. Shinji ferma sa valise et se retourna pour faire face à Kaworu.  
  
- Je... Je ne sais pas...  
  
Kaworu ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. Il attendait des explications. Shinji prit une grande inspiration. Il baissa les yeux.  
  
- Tu sais, au début, je voulais venir dans cette école juste pour te voir jouer un jour, de mes propres yeux. Mais il n'y avait plus de place à l'internat des garçons. J'ai réussi grâce aux relations de ma mère à rentrer dans l'internat des filles. Bien évidemment, il fallait que je me déguise en une fille alors. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je ne voulais pas te tromper tu sais. C'est juste... que ça a mal tourné...  
  
Kaworu était très calme. Il n'était pas en colère.  
  
- Je suis désolé Kaworu... Tout cela... n'aurait jamais... du arriver... Il aurait mieux fallu que nous... que nous ne nous rencon...  
  
Kaworu le coupa net et l'embrassa. Il prit le visage de Shinji dans ses mains.  
  
- Ne dit pas ça. Je suis très heureux de t'avoir rencontrer. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ? Ici, avec moi ?  
  
Shinji resta silencieux quelques instants.  
  
- Non... Je ne peux pas...  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
Pourquoi ne restait-il pas ? C'est vrai... Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il parte... Mais pourquoi rester aussi ? Personne n'avait besoin de lui ici...  
  
- Car... Personne n'a besoin de moi ici...  
- Tu sais que cela est faux, Shinji.  
  
Tout cela était illogique, irrationnel, se dit Shinji. Kaworu se moquait de lui. Il l'userait juste quelques temps et ensuite il le laisserait ! Il le laisserait seul, et Shinji ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il partait ? Il fuyait... encore et toujours...  
  
- S'il te plaît... Sors...  
  
Kaworu ne bougea pas.  
  
- Sors...  
  
Il ne fit toujours rien et regarda Shinji.  
  
- SORS !!!!  
  
Kaworu regarda une dernière fois Shinji. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et dit, sans se retourner :  
  
- Shinji, je t'aime. N'oublie pas. Peut-être as-tu peur de moi, je ne sais pas. Tu as peut-être était blessé par quelqu'un avant... Mais je ne te blesserai jamais, Shinji. Plutôt mourir que cela...  
  
Et il partit, refermant la porte. Shinji regarda longuement la porte. Il s'effondra par terre, en pleurs.  
  
Le lendemain, on annonçait en classe que Yae Yami était repartie à Kyoto...  
  
**A SUIVRE**

C'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Le dernier pour la semaine prochaine si des gens ont aimé et veulent que je mette la suite. Désolé de pas mettre le dernier chapitre alors qu'il est fini mais je dois faire quelques modifications ! Review !


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Idole**_

**_Auteur_** : Alexiel   
**_Disclaimer_** : Ils ne sont pas à moi.   
**_Petite note_** : Voilà ! Nous y voici ! Le dernier chapitre commence. Le dernier tournant de cette histoire. Déjà, un grand merci à mon copain Peter qui m'a aidé plusieurs fois dans cette fic. Egalement un super merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic ( notamment Adeline et Mc :-p ) et voilà. Profitez bien de ce dernier chapitre !  
**_Deuxième petite note_**: Je remercie Taku Cmoi, The-Koruni et Yunny-chan pour leurs reviews! Ca m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la fin vous plaira! Bye bye

_**Chapitre 9**_

Un mois passa. Aucune nouvelle de Shinji. Kaworu n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il se sentait triste et abandonné tout le temps. Il déprimait, et cela se voyait du premier coup d'œil. Ses amis essayèrent de le rendre un peu plus joyeux, mais en vain. Kaworu était las. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, ne pouvant dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Shinji. Ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Où il était. Comment il se sentait. Les yeux du jeune homme avaient perdu leur éclat, et sa musique était triste, tellement triste qu'elle faisait pleurer son public. Ses parents ne savaient que faire.

'Shinji, où es-tu ? A Kyoto bien sûr… Mais où là-bas ? Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté… Shinji…'

A Kyoto, Shinji Ikari était dans sa salle de classe. Il écrivait dans son cahier la leçon. Un cahier. A Tokyo-3, tout était tellement sophistiqué qu'ils avaient des ordinateurs portables pour écrire leur leçon. L'adolescent se laissait vivre. Il n'avait aucun ami dans cette école. Et il avait quitté Kaworu. Pourquoi ? Il fuyait encore. Fuir… C'est pour ça que personne ne l'aimait. Il ne finissait pas ce qu'il avait commencé… Il n'y avait que ses parents qui l'aimaient… Et encore, ils étaient tellement pris par leur travail qu'il étaient très souvent absent… Comme les parents de Kaworu. Kaworu, le seul qui ne l'ai jamais aimé tel qu'il était. Et il l'avait quitté. Shinji, idiot que tu es. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière à présent…

Les saisons passèrent une à une. Shinji avaient reçu plusieurs messages sur son répondeur ainsi que des lettres de Kaworu. Mais il ne répondait pas. Alors les lettres et les messages arrêtèrent de venir… Shinji allait avoir 16 ans bientôt… Mais cela n'était pas important. Il suivait toujours la carrière de Kaworu par les magazines, mais Kaworu était de moins en moins présent dans ceux-ci. On dit que sa musique est devenue bien trop triste à supporter, à écouter sans pleurer. Et tout cela était de sa faute, de sa faute à lui, de Shinji Ikari.

Kaworu entrait au lycée. Il y retrouva tous ses amis, qui avaient choisi le même lycée que lui. Sa vie était morne. Il n'avait envie de rien faire. Sa vie n'était rien sans Shinji. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à ces messages ? Avait-il peur ? Celui-ci n'en savait rien. Ses parents étaient de plus en plus inquiets. Le soir, quand Kaworu rentra chez lui, une nouvelle l'attendait.

Shinji se leva comme tous les matins. Il s'habilla, se lava la figure, prit son petit déjeuner. Ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il partit au lycée retrouver cette classe morose. A s'ennuyer. A attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? Il arriva en classe, comme d'habitude. Personne ne lui adressa la parole. Il s'assit et se mit à écouter son SDAT.

- Tu connais la nouvelle ?  
- Non, quoi ?

Shinji n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que disait les élèves. Il n'en tenait pas compte.

- Un nouvel élève va arriver.  
- C'est une fille ou un garçon ?  
- Un garçon.   
- J'espère qu'il sera mignon et pas idiot comme certains de notre classe.

Un nouvel élève ? Shinji n'en avait rien à faire. Il arrêta d'écouter la conversation. Le professeur arriva, et le cours commença. Encore et encore… et le temps passa… Et Shinji rentra chez lui… Et chez lui personne ne l'attendait…

Le lendemain, Shinji se leva. C'était le début d'un nouveau jour. Un autre jour ennuyeux. Il n'en voulait pas de ses jours. Il en avait assez. Mais Shinji se trouvait encore dans cette classe. Il attendait encore et encore. Attendre quoi ? Il ne se demandait pas la question. Juste, il attendait. La porte s'ouvrit, le professeur était là. 

- Bonjour. Nous avons un nouvel élève aujourd'hui.

Shinji ne prit même pas le peine de relever la tête. Il n'écoutait pas, et se mit à regarder à travers la fenêtre. Comme Rei, il faisait exactement la même chose.

- Tu peux entrer, dit le professeur.

La porte se rouvrit sur un élève un peu maussade. Mais qui retrouva bien vite sa bonne humeur quand il regarda les élèves qu'il y avait dans la classe. Il sourit et entra. Il écrivit son nom sur le tableau. Des murmures se levèrent dans la classe. Shinji n'avait toujours pas regardé le nouvel élève. Il regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Le nouveau se retourna après avoir écrit son nom sur le tableau. Il fit face aux élèves. 

- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Kaworu Nagisa.

Shinji ne tourna pas la tête. Il avait entendu, bien sûr. Il entendait ce qu'il se passait dans la classe. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait peur. Peur que son espoir soit réduit à néant en tournant la tête, et en voyant qu'il s'était trompé. Qu'il avait mal entendu.

- Bien. Tu peux aller t'asseoir à côté de Shinji Ikari. C'est l'élève qui est à…

Kaworu ne laissa pas le professeur finir et il se dirigea directement à la place à côté de Shinji. Comment avait-il pu savoir que Shinji était celui près de la fenêtre ?

Kaworu s'assit et sortit ses affaires, le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'avait retrouvé. Mais Shinji ne le regardait pas. Kaworu pouvait sentir la tension que Shinji émanait. La peur… La peur, et l'espoir également. Kaworu ne lui adressa pas la parole. Il attendit patiemment que Shinji tourne la tête. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Le déjeuner arriva. Tous se précipitèrent sur Kaworu. Shinji se leva, prit son déjeuner et partit. Il n'avait toujours pas regardé Kaworu.

- Excusez-moi. Je dois y aller. 

Kaworu se leva, prit son déjeuner, et sortit également. Il suivit Shinji silencieusement jusqu'au toit. Shinji s'assit par terre. Il ouvrit son déjeuner et commença son repas. Kaworu resta debout, à quelques mètres de lui. Puis il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Shinji, prenant son courage à deux mains, tourna la tête pour faire face à deux yeux rouges. A une peau si pâle, pâle comme de la neige. Rouge sur blanc. Blanc sur rouge. Encore…

- … Kaworu ?

Kaworu ne dit rien. Il regardait Shinji, observait son air fatigué. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Shinji, et sans un mot, il lui donna un baiser. Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Il coupa le baiser et regarda Shinji droit dans les yeux. Shinji était confus, il ne comprenait pas.

- Shinji, je t'ai trouvé, dit-il simplement.  
- Co… Comment ?  
- Un soir, quand je suis rentré à la maison, ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient me changer de lycée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et ils m'expliquèrent que c'était le lycée où se trouvait Shinji Ikari. Je me suis précipité dans ma chambre pour faire mes bagages, et je suis là maintenant.

Des larmes remplirent les yeux de Shinji. Il pleurait.. Pas de peine, comme ses derniers jours… Mais de joie. Il ravala sa salive.

- Kaworu, Kaworu.  
- Shhh… Ne dis rien.  
- Si, il faut… Ce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire 2 ans auparavant. Je t'aime Kaworu, je t'aime, je t'aime !  
- Shhh… Je le sais, koi. 

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

**Fin**

Wahhhhh ! C'est finiiiiiii ! Gros merci à tout le monde et à plus pour une autre fic niark ! Ah au fait, pour ce qui est du triangle Toji, Kensuke et Hikari, Toji est allé avec Hikari et Kensuke est resté en solo le pauvre mais bon. Au moins vous voyez il y a du yuri, du yaoi, de l'hétérosexualité et du célibat. Hé hé. Reviews !


End file.
